RoboCop (Remake)
|-|RoboCop= Summary The RC-2000, better known as RoboCop, was a cyborg created from critically-injured police officer Alex Murphy by OmniCorp. |-|Alex Murphy= Summary Detective Alexander "Alex" Murphy is the husband of Clara Murphy, the father of David Murphy, and the best friend and former partner of Jack Lewis. When critically injured on the line of duty, he was outfitted with cybernetics, effectively becoming RoboCop. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C | 9-B, higher with various weapons Name: Alexander "Alex" Murphy | RoboCop Origin: RoboCop (2014 film) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (formerly), Cyborg, Detroit Cybernetic Police Officer Powers and Abilities: |-|Alex Murphy= Likely Peak Human, Martial Arts, Skilled Marksmanship |-|RoboCop= All from previous to a greater degree plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement with taser, Plasma Weaponry, minor Transformation, Information Analysis, Genius Intelligence, Riding Proficiency Attack Potency: Likely Street level | Wall level (Physically and his weapons have .50 caliber ammunition), higher with various weapons Speed: Likely Peak Human, Supersonic attack speed with guns | Superhuman (Ran this fast and jumped over an 18 ft wall), Subsonic travel and Reactions speed (Dodged a M203 Grenade Launcher from Antoine Vallon), up to Hypersonic attack speed with various guns Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 5 (Ripped a EM-208 droid's head off) Striking Strength: Likely Street Class | Wall Class Durability: Likely Street level | Wall level (He is consists of a high tech armor that is resistant up to .50 caliber, survived explosions during his raid on Antoine Vallon) Stamina: High | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with guns, tens of kilometers when tracking and accessing information from various networks Standard Equipment: Beretta Px4 Storm, Ruger KP89 | SMGs: NI-408 (TSR 66), M2 Battle Rifle/Heckler & Koch MP7A1, shotguns, railguns, plasmaguns, miniguns, armor suits, motorcycle * NI-408: If RoboCop sensed he needed a weapon, or was threatened, his system would make his N1-408 available by deploying it from his right leg. Can also be equipped with taser cartridges up to 200,000 volts. * M2 Battle Rifle: The M2 can fire in 3-round burst or fully automatic and can hold .50 caliber Beowulf ammunition 30 rounds in one magazine. If RoboCop sensed he needed a weapon, or was threatened, his system would make his M2 available by deploying it from his left leg. * 1.0 Suit: The silver RoboCop 1.0 suit was a silver color and was used by RoboCop when he was first activated. After the 3.0 was heavily damaged, RoboCop used the 1.0 with a DPD logo on the left side of his chest. The 1.0 suit was state of the art, but not invulnerable; .50 caliber or larger could penetrate or kill. * 2.0 Suit: The 2.0 suit was almost identical to the 3.0 suit, but instead of being black, it was covered in desert digital camouflage and featured numbers on the chest. * 2.1 Suit: Like the 2.0, the 2.1 suit was almost identical to the 3.0, but featured a forest digital camouflage. * 2.2 Suit: Unlike the other suits, the 2.2 suit is not identical to the 3.0 suit but the 1.0 suit. It has a dark green and beige camouflage. * 2.3 Suit: The 2.3 is also identical to the 3.0, but featured a navy blue camouflage. * 3.0 Suit: The black RoboCop 3.0 suit was used at the demand of Raymond Sellars. It became heavily damaged after RoboCop fought Antoine Vallon's criminals and became even more damaged after he fought OmniCorp's soldiers and ED-209s. After killing Sellars, the damage included a missing arm, a broken visor and a large hole on the right side of his chest. His 3.0 body was later replaced with the 1.0, likely due to the heavy damage. Sometime later, RoboCop was again equipped with the 3.0 suit after being repaired. Intelligence: Above average | Quite high, his software helps him with the process of accessing situations and make decisions in a split second, has the entire DPD database uploaded into his brain plus an archive of CCTV footage from 2011 to the present Standard Tactics: DPD procedures | RoboCop would usually scan a human subject and perform the following, including scanning a person to determine and assess health or injury. Scanning a persons levels of stress/voice patterns/heartbeat/eye dilation/blood pressure to determine the likelihood of a individual or suspect posing a threat and giving RoboCop ample time to react. Weaknesses: * Mechanical Limitations: Despite all of RoboCop's technological advances, he is still mostly a machine thus mechanical maintenance is essential requiring servicing and tune ups from time to time. * Organic Vulnerabilities: What few organic systems still comprise Murphy's body, require a daily intake of proteins, fats, minerals and carbs to feed his remaining organs, he has no digestive system thus he must be "fed" intravenously. Along with blood-cleansing, periodic viral and bacterial-screening, anti-inflammatory corticoids, hormones and antibiotic protocols to maintain the organics left inside the bionics. Without such protocols, the organs and brain would starve without nutrients could become infected and necrotic and cease activity within him. * Invasive Programming: Being mostly machine RoboCop is subject to core programming, namely that he cannot arrest or harm OCP individuals, even so by virtue of sheer force of will despite threatening shut down, Alex was able to shoot and kill Sellars (OmniCorp's CEO). Feats: Toggle * Drug Bust simulation * Takes down ED-209 drones Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cybernetically enhanced strength: RoboCop's bionic/cybernetic replacements give him a vast amount of strength, much stronger than humans. * Armored durability: RoboCop's cyborg replacments are made with an high tech armor that is resistant up to .50 caliber, but vulnerable to anything above. He is also less susceptible to injury, even so he still feels pain. * Cybernetically enhanced speed: RoboCop's bionic replacements make him much faster than humans. He can run at exceptional speed without getting tired. * Cybernetically enhanced reflexes: RoboCop is faster due to the quantum processor in his brain, allowing him to react faster in a given situation. Never the less, despite the fast flow of information, without software overriding his decisions, he is therefore still bound by human decision making capacities. * Cybernetially enhanced senses: RoboCop's sensors allow him to see in the dark using infrared vision. * Biometric sensors: RoboCop's has internal biometric sensors, allowing him to scan a human subject and perform the following, including scanning a person to determine and assess health or injury. Scanning a persons levels of stress/voice patterns/heartbeat/eye dilation/blood pressure to determine the likelihood of a individual or suspect posing a threat and giving RoboCop ample time to react. * Database and surveillance connectivity: RoboCop can access police databases and Detroit's CCTV cameras wirelessly, which help locate criminals and their activities easily. He has access to cellphone networks to track suspects not using an encrypted phone. He also has access to archive to terabytes of CCTV footage from 2011 to 2028/present day with this footage combined with facial recognition he can effortlessly spot a criminal/felon in a crowd or otherwise instantaneously. * Tracking: RoboCop can track unencrypted handphone signals. Key: Alex Murphy | RoboCop Gallery File:Ss-robocop-030.jpg|Unmasked Robocop 2013 by n8ma-d5lscwh.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RoboCop Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Cyborgs Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Armor Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Bikers Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users